


Afterthought

by kisahawklin



Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Serenity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-31
Updated: 2007-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death was her enemy now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterthought

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cleverkat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cleverkat).



_She aimed lower these days. He was tempted to correct her, but he understood. Death was her enemy now, even for the bastards who were trying to bring it to her. _

_Mal noticed, but stayed silent. Mal still shot to kill, and usually did._

_He could see now, everything had energy trails, even bullets. He knew most of them weren't going to hit home. When the occasional lucky shot came her way, he tugged her hair to get her to move. She always did._

_"Wash?" she would say, after it was all over, looking for some other sign of him._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Afterthought (Selected Writings on Tremors and Other Natural Phenomenon, a Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/169599) by [soleta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleta/pseuds/soleta)




End file.
